Darkness of the Daylight, Brightness of the Shadow
by mrsgerrybutler13
Summary: Christine and Raoul's wedding quickly approaches but Christine feels something is missing. Based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber 2004 musicalmovie. Rating just in case.
1. The Repeated Nightmare

**A/N: I do not own POTO although I am a patron. I seriously doubt that but I own quite a bit of merchandise. You guys don't care though.**

**Chapter 1: The Repeated Nightmare**

"**_Say you'll share with me,_**

_**One love, one lifetime.**_

_**Lead me, save me**_

_**From my solitude.**_

_**Say you want me with**_

_**You here, beside you.**_

_**Anywhere you go,**_

_**Let me go, too.**_

_**Christine, that's all**_

**_I ask of you_**." and then she woke up. That was how the dreams went. It was just her Angel and Christine in love, forever. She had other heart wrenching dreams like this. This wasn't the only time Christine had these dreams about her heart-warming Phantom. All sorts of songs written by her Angel filled her head in her slumber. But she wasn't about to give her heart up to him just because she sympathized him. Her love belonged to Raoul, didn't it?

She woke up, crying his name and sweating like a maniac. Raoul quickly ran to her side as soon as he heard the screeches coming from her room. He tried to relieve her of the horrible dream but nothing helped. Raoul quickly reminded her of their Wedding day that was approaching quickly.

"In the morning, I want you to go pick out your dress for Sunday. As soon as you wake up, get dressed and head to the town to pick out the most exquisite dress anyone has feasted their eyes upon," he demanded. This frightened Christine for earlier in the relationship, he had abused her and she didn't want that to happen again. She laid her head down to attempt to enjoy a soothing slumber but once more she dreamed it again.

Once awake, she hurried to get dressed to tell Raoul that she was leaving for the square. This startled him for it was on six in the morning. She had backed up the excuse that she wanted a fresh start and to get a good dress but that wasn't the reason at all. Christine was going to the remains of the once beautiful Opera Populaire to face the man she had loved and yet feared at the same time.


	2. Down Once More

**Chapter 2: Down Once More**

It was around seven when she arrived at the charred site of the opera house where she made her début to the royalties of France. She had to be particularly cautious for one wrong move could send rubble crashing down on her fragile body. Walking past the grand staircase reminded her of the first night of Raoul and her secret engagement. How long ago that was. Four months, to be exact. She made her way to the stage that still held memories of the last performance of the house. Christine could almost hear their voices entwining together and sounding so passionate and so into the love for music. She also noticed the chandelier, blackened from the burning flames.

As she quickly grabbed something for light, she realized she was in her own dressing room where she first encountered her Angel in person.

She made her way down to the taverns of the home of the Phantom, as she was feeling nervous yet at the same time excited to see her adopted father. Finally, reaching the gondola, she pushed herself to the cavern that held the man she once adored.

She quickly left the gondola to the organ. He hadn't written much music from the time when she left him for Raoul. She then went to the mannequin that once had been occupied by the gorgeous wedding gown that she wore the night of the terrible disaster.

She hesitantly walked toward the sound of the music box that held the joyful tune "Masquerade." As she had believed, her Angel was sitting on his bed, as she had seen him for the last time, watching the monkey clap the symbols together.

He looked over, startled at the sight of his love. Could it really be? Has she come back for him? Or was it because she felt sorry for him.

Christine had noticed that tears were forming in his eyes and just at the sight of that, she quickly ran to his side and embraced him. Oh, how good it felt to hug the one she had longed to see.

She looked compassionately toward him as tears formed as fast as they were falling. Christine had been worried that he was saddened at the sight of her on behalf of that dreadful night that brought back haunting memories of her leaving him.

The Phantom had noticed that she was looking at him with fear of hurting him and yet he could see all the joy in her eyes. He simply smiled and caressed her check with his hand reassuringly. He could tell that calmed her and he were glad to see relief in her eyes.

"So, how have you been?" he asked with some sadness to the tone of his voice.

"It's…well…how do I put this? It's been awful! Raoul has abused me and I've taken it. I haven't gotten to do any of my chores that I am used to and I don't know if Raoul is just marrying me because of our shared childhood. It's been so frustrating," having said that she gave a loud roar that echoed throughout the cave. She looked at him as if a million pound weight had been lifted.

"Well, do you feel better now that you have that off your chest?"

"Not really. I have something else to tell you. I'm…um…I don't want to hurt you but I'm becoming a wife a week from Sunday. I am supposed to be shopping for my wedding gown this moment but Raoul has said if I were to come down here, he would have my heart as a decoration in the parlor. I said to him as I left so very early that I wanted to get the most beautiful gown and be the first to every store so he would be pleased but I came to you instead." Having said that, Christine felt somewhat embarrassed by her fiancé's behavior towards her.

"Do you really love him or did assume that it would be like old time's, like it was in your early childhood? I bet you just came down here to see poor, unhappy Erik!"

"Erik? Who's Erik?"

"That is my real name. I just became the Phantom because I wrote demanding letter's and I 'haunted' the opera house."

"Oh,"

"Well, you must be worried about finding the perfect wedding gown. I have something for you if your precious little Viscount won't mind you accepting a gift from a me," saying this with a harsh tone to his voice.

"He doesn't have to know," Christine replied in a way that made Erik feel he was being pushed to show her. Having the thought that she might actually love me in the back of his mind, he showed her his gown.

"Oh my gosh! It's so…perfect in so many aspects. I'm…I…I'm speechless. Erik, you created this?" Christine was about to cry with excitement it was so beautiful and so unique, it had made the other dress look like junk.

"So, you like it then?" asked Erik although he already knew the answer. He had to hear it himself to believe it.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you," and then she leaned over to attempt to kiss him but he furiously pulled back.

"Raoul would not accept that. I think you must be on your way to find the dress for that big day."

"But I have already found that dress right here. How much does it cost?" Christine naively asked.

"It's to be worn by you and you only. I made it just for you and it is only to touch your skin. I made it because I wanted…" but he couldn't finish the sentence. He had hoped for so long that he would be seeing Christine come to him on their wedding day but knew that would never happen. "Just take it and leave immediately."

Christine stood there in shock. Why is he acting this way? He had just hugged me and gave me a look Raoul could never give to me and now he orders me to leave?

Her Angel felt pain as she left him with a questionable look upon her face that day. Why did she have to come back? Why?


	3. How Could You?

**Chapter 3: How Could You?**

"You came back quickly, Christine. Why, you were only out for two hours. Are you sure you have found the right gown?" Raoul was very uncertain at the moment for he knew Christine was very picky and had to have precisely what she wanted and knew exactly how she wanted it.

"Yes, I found the ideal gown for our perfect day. It is like it was made for me." Soon after she had said this, Christine had looked at the dress under the heavy dust cover it had been placed in. "I can't show it to you yet. It will have to be a surprise next Sunday." Wait, it was already Wednesday and she was getting married in a week from Sunday! "Oh my! We have so much to do and…"

"Wait, dear. I have already taken care of everything. I have ordered that red roses from the flower Shoppe which I'm still mad that you choose roses just because it reminds me of him."

"Don't call Erik a "thing"! He is a living being just like you and I! Just because he is disfigured doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings, Raoul! You know, some times I wish I had gone with him instead of you." She couldn't believe she had just said that. Looking at Raoul furiously, she grabbed her dress and went upstairs to her room.

After Christine had controlled her sobbing, she attempted to go back to Raoul to apologize for earlier that morning.

It was around noon and she knew she could find him in his study. She stood in the doorway until he finally noticed her. He had been sorting out wedding information that was in the way of his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Raoul? You look awfully busy. Do you need any help?" she said approaching him with one hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned and slapped her across the cheek and pinned her to the floor.

"What were you doing at the Opera Populaire? I told you to never see that hideous murderer again! Why must you act like a child, Christine? Why!" he said all of this that made Christine want to just want to kick him where it counts! She stood up and ran off to her garden in the backyard.

"What am I doing? Why did I have to go with Raoul on that very passionate night where I knew I loved Erik, yet my mind went to Raoul?" She asked all of this because she was a little confused about the decisions she had made in that past. "Well, I guess this is the point is no return. I have a wedding next Sunday and I obviously can't do anything to stop it."

Raoul looked her way in the window of his office thinking to himself 'Why?' He was very nervous to see what she would do on their wedding day. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Seven Days

**Chapter 4: Seven Days**

It was around seven in the morning and Christine had actually woke up from a restful sleep. It was a very peaceful thought. Why had this been a night of peacefulness? Oh, it was a week to her wedding day and she was extremely anxious.

"Good morning, Raoul," she said with tenderness in her voice that could have only been given to her by an Angel.

"Good morning to you too, dear. How did you sleep? I didn't hear you last night. I was kind of worried," he had been somewhat nervous that she might have slipped out in the middle of the night to see Erik.

"That is because I didn't have that dream last night. It was so wonderful! I had the best sleep I have had in months! I am going to the market this morning and won't return until about one," she said with fairly shaky voice.

"Why? We have maids to that for us." He said 'we'. That made Christine tremble at the sound of that. She was going to become his wife sooner than she had hoped for.

"I want to choose some fresh fruit myself. It would make my day even better." Christine just wanted to get away from his clutches. That was what would make part of her day. The other part would have to be seeing Erik. She knew this was a bad idea but just to see him again and talk to him would make everything all right. "Do you want anything special, my love?" My love? What was she saying? She quickly gave a smile his way to make it sound like she had actually meant it.

"Can you get me some cantaloupe? It had always been my favorite and we're fresh out."

"I think I might be able to find some and I will make sure it is extra sweet! Oh, look at the time! I must leave. Don't want to be caught up in crowds!" Saying this and running for the door at the same time made Christine out of breath. She quickly hopped into the carriage and rode off.

She mentioned to the driver to be by the square by ten minutes after twelve just in case she was running behind at the Opera House. He accepted the orders and dropped her off at the most superb store in town.

She could smell all the luscious fruits just outside. 'I must pick a cantaloupe for Raoul and an assortment of fruit for Erik,' she said as if she were one of the maids. She grabbed up a few strawberries and some grapes for Erik and a cantaloupe for Raoul. Why am I doing this? I'm shopping for my husband! Maids are supposed to shop for us. I just want to shop for Erik. Having this in mind, she sat the cantaloupe down and doing this made her tremble.

She quickly paid and rushed to the opera house. Once inside, she noticed something had changed. It seemed rather clean for a burnt building. She rushed to her dressing room to find that the mirror was slightly cracked.

"I didn't leave this open," she said to her self for she had closed it, just in case anyone was to enter, they would never find the hidden portal.

The hallway was lighted all the way down to the cavern that sheltered Erik from the outer world. The cave been lit as well, but he did live down there so that was a bit obvious.

"**_Past the point of no return,_**

_**No backward glances.**_

_**Our games of make-believe are at an end.**_

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when",**_

_**No use resisting,**_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend.**_

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us?**_

_**Past the point of no return,**_

_**The final threshold.**_

_**What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn,**_

_**Beyond the point of no return**?_"

She couldn't believe he had still remembered that. Wait, he had written it so she could believe it but the thought that he was actually singing it was unbelievable. His loud voice boomed throughout the entire cavern, which made Christine feel like she was a part of the opera again. He was wearing the same black mask and suit that was assigned to the part, unlike his usual white half mask and suit. Christine couldn't help but to sing in, even though the outfit didn't match:

"**_You have brought me_**," he looked over, hearing that voice and seeing her face as she rowed in toward the shore. He was standing on the other side of the mannequin, which was perfect to do the stair scene as he had originally wrote in the choreography.

"**_To that moment when words run dry._**

_**To that moment when speech disappears into silence.**_

_**Silence. I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why.**_

**_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies untwining_**," At the sound of that, Erik, who had wished for that, began to sweat.

"**_Defenseless and silent._**

_**Now, I am here with you,**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I've decided. Decided.**_

_**Past the point of no return,**_

_**No going back now.**_

_**Our passion play has**_

_**Now at last begun.**_

_**Past all thought of "right" or "wrong",**_

_**One final question.**_

_**How long should we two wait**_

_**Before we're one?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race?**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

**_ When will the flames at last consume us_**?" At this point Christine got the idea of climbing up the stairs, which was rather exciting for her. Plus, Erik was excited as well. They both eagerly started the duet together except this time; Erik had no intension of crashing a chandelier or abducting a woman who he admired. But he still wanted to kill her fiancé.

"**_Past the point of no return,_**

_**The final threshold.**_

_**The bridge is crossed,**_

_**So stand and watch it burn.**_

**_ We've past the point of no return_**," Holding this note out made both of them quiver. He enjoyed caressing her body as well as she enjoyed receiving his passionate touch. He twirled her around so he could actually embrace her but instead she leaned upward and kissed him. How he missed her sweet lips from the night of his disaster of an opera. She had looked up at him then, soon after, plunged into another kiss except this time, it was a deeper, more passionate kiss. He stroked her body carefree of what the Viscount would do if he ever found out about this. Like Christine said before 'He doesn't have to know.' They both knew this was a bad idea but they couldn't help themselves. You could say that they were two love bunnies. (A/N: said this because I've been called that and thought it was kind of funny) He rapidly snatched her off her feet and whisked her away to his bedroom.

It was an hour of delight before either one could gain sanity. Erik finally pulled her away from him.

"We cannot continue this. It breaks my heart that you are just toying with me. I know you love Raoul. That is why you left me. I know. I hate it that you do this! Leave!" and he turned around and cried. She attempted to sooth him but he backed away into a corner of the room.

It was ten past one and the driver of the Changy family had become greatly worried about Christine and what may become of her if Raoul was to find out about this. He drove over to the Opera Populaire, or should I say what remained of the legendary house and saw Christine emerge from the rumble, frowning as if she had just been hurt.

"Where were you! I've been waiting for you for an hour and have been worried sick!" The sound of his voice didn't bother Christine for she had enjoyed the best morning and she probably would never receive this kind with Raoul. Oh no, Raoul! She quickly got it the carriage and told the driver to go as fast as he could go. She rapidly thought up of a lie that would have Raoul's total belief.

When they arrived, Christine stepped into the house and looked at Raoul's furious and worried, yet relieved appearance of his eyes. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you, Christine! Where's my cantaloupe?" Where's his what! Christine thought she was more important then a fruit that he ate for a snack in the middle of the day.

"Your more worried about a freaking cantaloupe more than about your fiancé! How dare you! I should have stayed with Erik!" She had said this without thinking about it first. What was he capable of doing?

"You were where! I…I can't believe you would go there after I told you never to go back there! What…" he was cut off by Christine's voice.

"Listen, I am not a child so I don't have to listen to you!" She also didn't consider what would happen after this came out of her mouth.

"You little ignorant child!" and then he slapped her across the face, pinned her to a wall and attempted to suffocate her. Realizing what he was doing, she kicked her foot to his area of tenderness and he dropped to the floor, crying. What a baby! She rushed upstairs, in tears of what had just happened. Relieved to be away from him, she locked the door's three locks, one of which could not accessible from the outer keyhole and knew she was safe. She heard the loud crashes of memorable items he had collected over the years and the loud screeches coming from the story below her feet. She soon understood what she must do in order to repair the couple's relationship.


	5. Let The Truth Flow Out

**Chapter 5: Let the Truth Flow Out**

"Raoul, we need to talk," Christine said this in a very stern voice. "You have been abusing me since we were first engaged. Why must you torment me like this? It really hurts me physically and emotionally." She started to tear up at the sound of her own voice and the sight of Raoul.

"I hope I haven't scared you away from our wedding. I know you must be really upset with me but I have an idea. Why don't we talk this out over a dinner, candle lit and very romantic? We can settle this over a nice glass of wine in the parlor and then we will see where we are then. What do you say to that?" This made Christine tremble. Did he want to have sex with her before they were married? This was uncalled for!

"I know what you're trying to do!"

"What, you smart aleck? You think you know how to settle everything, but you are wrong, Christine!" Raoul said this with a lack of reality in his voice quality.

"I think you want me in bed with you. Just because I'm going to be your wife doesn't mean I want to be abused and if that is a sign of love in your stupid, little head, you're wrong. You are wrong beyond belief, Raoul! You need some serious counseling to work out your issues before I agree to become your wife. If you can't accept that, I think you will need to tell a lot of people on or planned wedding day why the bride isn't there," and having that said, she was punch and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the kitchen. She had comprehended that Raoul hit her due to the tenderness of her nose. It wasn't broken, thankfully. She had to tell someone but couldn't go to the Phantom. It wasn't right, especially after what happened the day before. Raoul had many chances to kill her, but didn't. He was apparently going through some tough times that Christine couldn't understand. She decided to go to the alter in the garden. It took the breath away it was so stunning. She heard something under her feet like the crackling of paper. It was a note but who was it from.

"To: Miss Christine Daae" Christine was nervous to whom it was from. She gently opened the back seal. A red skull, the Phantom's signature stamp.

"Dear Angel,

I hope I do see you before Sunday. Only 5 days until I will lose you forever. It makes my heart tremble just thinking about that man who is titled "Monsieur le Viscount de Changy". I know you must love him for you choose him to the honorary role as your husband. I will miss you and I will always love you forever.

Love,

Your Angel of Music"

"Oh, good. I have made my angel weep," for she started to cry silently. She saw something from the shadows move but thought nothing of it. She had just realized she had broken one mans heart who deserved her love but she rejected it. He had given her nothing but his wisdom of music to help her succeed but did nothing in return.

Once again, the shadows moved. This time, Christine saw it and thought it was a wolf but it was to long and tall. Could it be a man? She quietly called out a hello and the shadow approached gingerly, as if she was as breakable as a porcelain doll. She quickly understood who it was now, Erik. Her Erik. His soft leather gloves gave everything away. He guided her through the forest and to his horse. She had noticed that she was wearing the same thing the night she first met him in the mirror. He also wore the same clothes that had been his introduction clothes.

The two of them rode on into a deserted park on the other side of town. Raoul would have a fit if he knew Christine was out this time of night and with her Angel! She would have to get more foundation to cover up her bruises that she received every time she met with him. The Phantom had never noticed the bruises upon her body.

He helped her down but she winced at the feel of pain running up her arm. She couldn't help but to grab it like she was trying to control the pain.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Erik sounded very upset but Christine replied rather fast.

"It's nothing, I bumped into a wall rather hard and it left a bruise." She made a pretty good lie but felt extremely guilty for lying to her Angel.

"Did he hurt you? If he did, I will hang him for you. You I would do anything…"

"No. It was my stupid mistake. I was reading a novel and walking at the same time and bumped into a wall. That's all," she was sweating and felt it all over her body.

"What are all of those bruises then? Do you walk-and-read frequently or is the Viscount abusing your love?" Something about the way he phrased this made Christine start to give in.

"He did. I really hate to admit that but he did. I love him and want him to get help but he won't listen to me." She looked deep into Erik's eye's and saw his soul just explode of anger.

"Christine, you know that this hurts you, yet you deal with it. With me, you know that will never be abused but only have love in return. Is it because of my face that you won't go with me?" He said this with a strong voice that reminded Christine of "Music of the Night".

"Will you sing that song for me? Please?" As she asked this, he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Well, let's see. Which song? I've composed so many and they get all mixed up in my head."

"The one about the music of the night,"

"Oh, the one I composed specifically for you. Okay.

_**Nighttime sharpens,**_

_**Heightens each sensation:**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes**_

_**Imagination.**_

_**Silently the senses**_

_**Abandon their defenses.**_

_**Slowly, gently,**_

_**Night unfurls it splendour:**_

_**Grasp it, scene it,**_

_**Tremulous and tender.**_

_**Turn your face away**_

_**From the garish light of day,**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from**_

_**Cold, unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night.**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to **_

_**Your darkest dreams!**_

_**Purge your thoughts of the**_

_**Life you knew before!**_

_**Close your eyes, let**_

_**Your sprit start to soar!**_

**And you'll live as**

**_You've never lived before_**." He was really addicted to the music he was performing in front of Christine. He stared at her to see if she was enjoying it and she looked interested in him more than the music! He continued:

"**_Softly, deftly, music _**

**_Shall caress you_**," and as he sang that he caressed her gentle face that had been covered by make-up. At the sight of it, he grabbed her and held her tightly, ending the song immediately. He looked at her with deep fear that she had been hurt by his touch but she didn't appear to be affected by it. He leaned in to kiss her for the first time and it worked! She kissed him back and then he let go. Erik knew he would never see her again so why did he indulge into her charms. He was upset to let her go but it was the way it had to be. He helped her up on the horse.

"Why are you taking me back home? I thought you loved me?" Christine sounded worried that the Phantom had seen her bruise on her nose.

"I want you to be somewhere that you are the most comfortable to sort out where your heart truly belongs." He said this in his melodic voice that she was still used to.

When they arrived, it was precisely midnight. The bells were still ringing, which gave her time to sneak in being unheard. She went up to her room where she found another note except it wasn't from the Phantom. It was from Raoul!


	6. The Letter

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

"Dearest Christine,

I know we have had hardship during our relationship. Please, don't let this lead you away from my heart. That's all I ask of you, Christine. I just want you to know I love you and will be trying to control my temper. It's just my brother, Count Philippe, have been in a family debate about the stupidest things! Just try to understand me. You have been there for me, saved my life and I want to try to save yours. Please, I beg of you.

Love,

Raoul"

P.S. – Sorry about your nose. I will have this anger under control the day you agree to be my wife.

She re-read the note. This is the list she was questionable about the note.

1) She hasn't noticed him trying to control his temper! She could report him to the police for abuse! And

2) How is going to save her life. Erik already did that by being there for her when she was little to at this very moment. I don't think Raoul was doing very good with that.

She was very uncertain about these things but tomorrow, she would definitely have to decide on whom she loved more but for now, she had to get some sleep for the next day was rehearsal for the wedding.


	7. The Friend & The List

**Chapter 7: The Friend and The List**

The next day, Christine awoke to the sound of Megs' voice.

"Christine, wake up. It's Meg and mother. We've come to celebrate tomorrow."

"Meg. Mme. Giry. It's wonderful to see you! Didn't you find work in Milan? I've heard it's very nice." Christine was so excited to see them, but knew they had come for no reason.

"What's wrong, Christine? You look like your not excited. I bet you have butterflies." Mme. Giry said with a smirk that gave Christine a hint that there was something more. Much more.

"Yeah. It's so exciting I can hardly bear it! I'm marrying someone who I adore," but there was no passion in her voice. Meg looked at her awkwardly as if she knew what she knew what was wrong.

"Why don't you and Christine talked, girl-to-girl, Meg. You guys have some much to catch up on. I'll leave you two to talk but Meg, when you get done, I want to talk to Christine about some things just concerning her. Well, I'll leave you two to it," and with that said, she left closing the door behind her.

"Do you love Raoul?" Meg asked with tension in her voice.

"What do you mean? Of course I do," lying had become a habit now, having to lie to Raoul to get away with some of the visits she kept very secretive.

"Christine, you said that you couldn't wait for your special day without enthusiasm and when you speak of him, you draw back in fear. Why, Christine?"

"Meg, I don't know. My mind goes one way, probably the best way but my heart goes the other, the more mysterious way, with the Phantom. It's so hard to choose." Christine looked at her best and only friend she ever had.

"Mother will explain what to do," Meg left the room in a hurry to get her mother into the room that held Christine.

"Christine, who do you really love? I know you love both men but there can only be one in your future. I want you to do something for me. Make a list of the positive things and the negative things of both men and maybe that will help," Mme. Giry always knew what would be best for her on behalf of her qualities of a daughterly figure towards Mme. Giry. Having said that, she left the room to have Christine think in her solitude. This is what the list turned out to be:

Raoul:

1) Shared a childhood with Christine

2) Could give her anything she wanted due to richness but:

1) He kept abusing her which hurt her in both aspects of life

2) He hated the man she would always see even if he didn't want her to.

Erik:

1) Give her his music and blessing

2) Give her his love but:

1) Had murdered people

2) Attempted to murder the man she chose

But after all this was calculated she forgot something in the positive column.

3) She loved him back.

After she recognized this, she quickly ran to gather her belongings. Wait, she can't because she is getting married the next day. She stopped in her tracks and slowly unpacked her things. 'What am I doing?' She put one of her dresses on and looked into the mirror.

After running downstairs, she saw her "family" (Mme. Giry, Meg, and Raoul) waiting for her eagerly.

"What took so long?" Meg asked. Mme. Giry shot a glance to her basically saying 'shut up!'

"Sorry, didn't know what to wear on my rehearsal. I found this gorgeous gown just lying in my closet and it looked spectacular!" Christine said this with enthusiasm. Although it was somewhat tight without a corset, she could manage.

She noticed that Raoul was looking at her extremely nervously and she didn't understand why. She had done all of her morning rituals and yet he seemed to be surprised to see her.

"You are acting different. Why is that?" Raoul asked in a stern type of voice.

"I don't think I am. What is different, Raoul?"

"It seems your heart is slowly pulling away from me and it hurts. If you really love Erik, just leave me now so I can at least cancel the wedding properly." As Raoul teared up, Christine had noticed he felt loneliness in his future and didn't know how to plan for that. She looked at him, wiped a tear away and held his hand out to the garden.


	8. The Eve of the Big Day

**Chapter 8: The Eve of The Big Day**

Rehearsal went smooth that afternoon. The Changy family apparently didn't want any part of this because they weren't there to support their son. The alter was gorgeous and the roses scent filled everyone's nose with a hint of love.

"Are you excited Christine!" asked Raoul in a lovable voice. He leaned over to give Christine a kiss in front of Mme. Giry and Meg but she backed out.

"Why must you try to kiss me before tomorrow?" asked Christine in a stern yet soft voice that made Raoul at peace. Instead he gave her a small hug and left the three women alone for their little midnight party.

"Can you believe it Christine? You will be a wife tomorrow at one o' clock" Meg said with an excited filled voice.

"Don't forget she will be viscountess, too. How do you feel about that, Christine?" You could tell Mme. Giry wanted to Christine to respond in a serious tone.

"I'm very eager to be Raoul's wife. I really wish I didn't receive the responsibilities of the viscountess but I love Raoul and that will make everything a bit easier." Christine had no passion to her voice and Meg noticed.

"Why are you like this Christine? You seem to not care about Raoul when you talk about him," Mme. Giry shoved Meg a little but she knew what her daughter was talking about. "Stop mom, you can tell as well. I know you can. Please Christine, follow your heart," and having that said, Mme. Giry "scooped" up Meg and left Christine to think.

Her friend was right. She didn't love Raoul. She had just chosen him because she knew what kind of life she wanted and it was ideal with Raoul. But how in the world did she give up the man she really loved? It was a hard question to answer.

His lyrics filled her head with the kind of tone in his voice to succumb her soul to him. A voice that made her at ease and made the world just melt away. He had given her everything he could and she just pushed it back all at once, which made it harder to accept the fact she had left.

She slipped off into her own world, dreaming that Erik and her were getting married tomorrow and then she woke up and realized she couldn't go through with tomorrow.


	9. A Disaster Beyond Raoul’s Imagination – ...

**Chapter 9: A Disaster Beyond Raoul's Imagination - Part I**

It was the big day! Christine eagerly awoke from her peaceful thought and actually believed it was her wedding with Erik. She was quickly drawn back when Meg entered the room in her pale green bride's maid gown.

"Are you excited about your wedding today!" Meg asked this with a certain edge that made Christine wonder.

"Are you saying, Meg, that…"

"Yes, I am. I am saying that you are doing this to please Raoul and to hurt Erik at the same time. You are killing two men's heart, Christine, and it is killing me, too. That is stating something!" Meg had actually had a crush on Raoul so if her best friend did decide to leave him, she would be prepared to take the bride's spot.

"Meg, I know. This whole ordeal shouldn't have concerned you and I probably got you into this mess when I told you about my Angel. If Raoul really loves me, he wouldn't have abused me…"

"He abused you! How dare he! MOM! I should go…" Meg was saying this just to get Christine excited.

"He has stopped now, but yes, I hate to admit it, he hit me early on." Christine said this just as Mme. Giry came up to the room with a concerned look upon her face.

"My word, Meg. Why did you scream at the top of your lungs? Is there something I should know?" she said like she knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, mother. I think Christine should tell you, due to her being the bride and all," Meg said giving a hard, long stare at Christine.

"Yes, Christine. Do tell me. If it's about Raoul, I think this would be the appropriate time considering it is your wedding," Mme. Giry had a concerned look on her face when Christine got really red super quick.

"Well…there have been some moments where Raoul has done some inappropriate things to me. When I say this, I mean abusing me. Hitting me and my most recent…"she said as she wiped off her foundation on her face to reveal her black and blue nose.

"Good lord! You shouldn't be marrying him today, Christine. You shouldn't be treated like this. I know it is an exciting day for any woman, but when there are other fish in the sea…" she was cut off by Christine as soon as she had said other fish.

"I know. And you're probably right. I need to go back to Erik. He has accepted the fact that I am marrying Raoul but you call tell he is devastated by this decision. I have to go back now, before I say 'I do' at the ceremony!" With this said, she scurried around her room and put some outfits in her luggage but was stopped by Mme. Giry.

"You can't just walk out on your wedding day. Do you see all of these people out in the garden? They have come to see you and Raoul. I suggest you tell him sooner that later because once you say 'I do', you will have reached the point of no return," with a slight smile resting on her face when saying this she reached into her pocket and handed her a letter. She pulled Meg and herself out of the room and left Christine in her room alone, again. She did see a numerous amount of people outside. They all looked so cheerful but none of this made her any happier. She opened the note. It was another from her beloved Phantom.

"Christine,

This may have reached you to late because this is your wedding day. Mme. Giry knows all about us, and your relationship with Raoul. It has come to the time where I must accept the fact that you have left me for someone else. I will always love you and I will miss you dearly.

Love,

Your Angel of Music"

Christine was in tears by the time see had read the last line. She knew that she had to go back to him because she was truly his only chance at love. Raoul could have anyone but somehow, she slipped on her wedding gown. She obviously was thinking about a plot against Raoul. Having Mme. Giry help her with her corset and the zipper of her gown, she placed her veil on her head and she looked absolutely astonishing. She knew this would be the last time to escape from Raoul's evil clutches.

Asking for time alone, she made Mme. Giry leave for she had other plans in mind and must act quickly if she wanted her plot to work.


	10. A Disaster Beyond Raoul’s Imagination – ...

**Chapter 10: A Disaster Beyond Raoul's Imagination – Part II**

Raoul trembled as he waited for one o' clock. Why is it that when you're in a rush for the time that something big happens, time goes by slowly?

He and his brother, Count Philippe, were arguing. Christine could tell as she packed up her bag of most exquisite and most expensive dresses she owned. She noticed it was thirty minutes until one, and saw that the two brothers walked outside and took their positions at the alter. She scurried toward the door to place her bags there and told the nearest stranger to have a carriage outside at one o' clock. She did as she was told and told her driver to have it prepared immediately.

Christine could wait until the moment where she crushed Raoul's poor, weak little heart but Meg, on the other hand, was so excited to take her place. It was unbearable so she sat next to Christine, who was in the parlor.

"So what's your plan, Christine? Are you going to devastate poor Raoul or are you going to survive the abuse until he kills you?" Meg was on the edge of her seat as she had said this.

The two girls discussed the secret plot until the grandfather clock struck one and Mme. Giry told Meg and Christine it was the big moment. Meg was to go first, due to properness of weddings. She elegantly floated down the isle, somewhat giggling at the site of Raoul. How she wanted him for herself!

Then it was Christine's turn down the isle. Mme. Giry took the place of her father but she knew he was there. He was right beside her, holding her arm in the place that Mme. Giry was. She started to cry a little because 1) it was a joyful time and knew Raoul loved it and 2) She was soon going to devastate him and his whole family when she rejected him. She gave a slight smile his way and received a bigger one in return. This would be known as the day the bride ran away from the best life she could ever have.

As Mme. Giry took Christine's flowers, Raoul lifted her veil to uncover her face. He stared strait into her lost soul and caressed her cheek.

Everyone looked behind them as they heard the carriage approach in the front of the Changy mansion. With a disturbed look on her face, she quickly got everyone's attention to continue the ceremony.

She knew she had to break the news to Raoul before it was to late but when? She hurriedly thought of a good time, the vows. It seemed to be like by the time she returned to reality, it was that time.

Raoul gave her his ring and vows and he gave his own little vows he created before the ceremony. He promised her that she would always wear that ring and gave her a sly look. She glanced away and turned toward the audience. It was similar to the opera "Don Juan" except she was going to become a wife!

She turned to Raoul when the preacher said to give him his ring but instead she gave him a sad look.

"Raoul, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging all of you here today. But I'm mainly sorry to my childhood sweetheart," she began to tear up as she slipped the ring off her finger but he pushed back toward her. He wiped a tear away from her eye as she did with his eye.

"Go. He is waiting for you. Take the rings as my wedding gift from me. He will need one so no one will take him from you," he said this as he voice gave way toward the end.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. She kissed him on the cheek and ran toward the house. She grabbed her bag up, placed both wedding rings on her finger and left to the Opera Populaire.

Still at the alter, Raoul stood there. He was so relieved that his runaway bride would be happy now. Although he was crying, the tears were not those of sadness. The Count ran toward his little brother and dragged him inside, attempting to make him happy. He knew this would not work but it was the least he could do.

"Philippe, you know I loved her. I let her go because of true love ran out of me. I had hurt her and I didn't want her to become even more saddened. I just want you to take everyone out of here and let me be," and having that out of him, he ran to Christine's bedroom. There was a note there. He read it aloud:

"Dearest Viscount,

Thank you letting me go. You have freed my soul and my life will be the best it could possibly be! I am on my way to the Opera house (or what remains) to meet up with my real love. I'm sorry I have broken your heart but you have broken mine in so many ways you will never discover. Once again, Erik and I thank you for your kindness. You will always have a place in my heart just for you, and you alone. I love you in a way that is beyond description.

Love,

Your dearest Christine"

Raoul trembled at the sound of the letter. He did the right thing. He found something else in the envelope. It was her first engagement ring he had given her. It was the one with the individuality of a flower. It had a bluish stone in the center and ten-surrounding pink tinted stones. How did she retreat it? Oh yeah, she had seen him on many occasions without his permission and she must have known that she was going to leave him. He lay in her bed looking at the note and just sitting in his solitude on behalf of he had lost the one he would love.


	11. The Life That Was Meant For Me

**Chapter 11: The Life That was Meant For Me**

Once Christine was at the opera house, she quickly ran toward her dressing room but found that the stage had been repaired. The wooden stage had its entire glow to it and the curtains looked as if they were freshly hemmed. 'But where's the chandelier' she quietly asked her self. She looked up and found the remaining part of it hanging from the ceiling. But the one thing that shocked her most was the set the stage was holding up. It was the set of "Don Juan Triumphant" and it looked exactly as it did so long ago.

She ran down to her dressing room and found a red rose with a black ribbon on it as if she had completed her performance in success. She ran down the hallway, jumped into the gondola and stepped on the shore in her wedding dress.

Erik had heard the water moved and thought it could be a possibility it was his Angel and it was! She had come back. And she was even in her wedding gown as if she had run away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a joyful attitude.

"I ran away from my pretend and planned wedding to actually marry the man that was right for me," and having that, she ran to him and he picked her up, swirling and kissing her. They both smiled at each other and then she gave him his wedding band.

"I know that this was meant for Raoul but he gave it to us so you would have a symbol of your marriage," she said as she slipped the gold ring onto his finger.

"What about the stage? Did you like it?"

"I never thought that could be repaired," Christine assumed that she would play her old part in her wedding gown but just as before, Erik surprised her with her old costume and he rushed her to get changed. He was already in his costume except for his mask. He rushed over to the table and slipped on the black mask and yelled for Christine. Why must it take women so long to get ready?

She stepped out of his bedroom looking even more stunning than the night of the authentic opera. She had her hair decorated with a rose that she had found in her room upstairs. He could tell she was anxious.

The walk upward seemed to take forever but considering she was with her Angel, and now her fiancé! She could actually call him her fiancé! Anyway, back to the story, once they reached the remains, they both gasped simultaneously.

It had been ever more magnificent than before, to Christine at least. To Erik, it looked brighter than before. I suppose it was because the lights on the chandelier were shining. The two love bunnies had been holding hands as they walked up the stairs and now they let go knowing that hey would be together again shortly.

He helped her up the stage and then he climbed up himself. He gave her a quick hug as his way of saying 'thanks' and she knew that. He took his place and let his romantic opera scene begin:

"**_You have come here,_**

_**In pursuit of your deepest urge,**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which**_

'_**Till now has been silent.**_

_**Silent. I have brought you,**_

_**That our passions may fuse**_

_**And merge. In your mind**_

_**You've already succumbed to**_

_**Me, dropped all defenses,**_

_**Completely succumbed to me.**_

_**Now you are here with**_

_**Me. No second thoughts.**_

**_You've decided. Decided._**"

After starting in on the song, Christine had noticed there were no instruments. This startled her but she knew it would sound all right. She had been taught by the best.

"**_Past the point of no return,_**

_**No backward glances.**_

_**Our games of make-believe are at an end.**_

_**Past all thought of "if" or "when",**_

_**No use resisting,**_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend.**_

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

**_What sweet seduction lies before us? _**Having said this to Christine, he gave her a passionate stare that he received right back at him.

_**Past the point of no return,**_

_**The final threshold.**_

_**What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn,**_

_**Beyond the point of no return**?_"

It was Christine turn for her solo and she wanted to make it extra special but how was the question. She decided to take Erik's wedding ring and make the lyrics sound somewhat like her vows to him. These vows would be very loving in a dark; mysterious way unlike usual vows would be like in a wedding.

"**_You have brought me,_**

_**To that moment when words run dry.**_

_**To that moment when speech disappears into silence.**_

_**Silence. I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why.**_

**_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies untwining,_**" At the word untwining she took his ring with her hand and held it as if she had just put it on in the ceremony. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"**_Defenseless and silent._**

_**Now, I am here with you,**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I've decided. Decided.**_

_**Past the point of no return,**_

_**No going back now.**_

_**Our passion play has**_

_**Now at last begun.**_

**_Past all thought of "right" or "wrong,"_** the two of them climbed with excitement, as they would hold each other on the bridge and the climax of the song.

"_**One final question.**_

_**How long should we two wait**_

**_Before we're one?_**" Then Christine had noticed she had said this. She knew it was the right line but just the sound of it made her even jumpier.

"_**When will the blood begin to race?**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

**_When will the flames at last consume us_**?" They had reached the top with no problems but now they were face to face. Both were smiling with a indication of desire. They had to finish the duet before they did anything else. It had to be done!

"**_Past the point of no return,_**

_**The final threshold.**_

_**The bridge is crossed,**_

_**So stand and watch it burn.**_

**_We've past the point of no return!_**" They had made it. Erik was stroking her body like choreographed and Christine noticed something. 1) It was like one of the times she had visited Erik and she hoped it turned out the same and 2) It was like most of her nightmares that haunted her. This time it was a dream only played in reality.

He started his other solo in hopes of finishing:

"**_Say you'll share with me,_**

_**One love, one lifetime.**_

_**Lead me, save me**_

_**From my solitude.**_

_**Say you want me with**_

_**You here, beside you.**_

_**Anywhere you go,**_

_**Let me go, too.**_

_**Christine, that's all**_

**_I ask of you_**." And it was a success! He had finished it. Then he snatched her up and embraced her as if they had accomplished something.

"Do you want to go down the quick way?" he questioned Christine in case she wanted to walk all the way down.

"Sure. It doesn't sound bad to me," and he knew exactly what she meant. He kicked the trap door open and held her tightly as she did to him.

It had brought back haunting memories but she knew he wouldn't try to capture her this time. They ran toward his bedroom and enjoyed their first night together.


	12. The Wedding and The Wedding Gift

**Chapter 12: The Wedding and The "Wedding Gift"**

The following week was hectic for the new and loving couple. They wanted to get the wedding over with before Raoul decided to stop them.

Speaking of Raoul, he was a total loon. He lost sanity and he needed one of those fuzzy rooms just for insane people. He had destroyed his entire manor but left Christine's room clean just in case she did come back. (A/N: Raoul, you _are_ losing it) He went up to her room just to look at the ring that he had given her but she returned it to him. He shuddered at the sight of it. He hurriedly threw it out the window and into the lake. Christine loved that lake. He noticed he had broken a window but he didn't care. He went down stairs and into his study to gain some peace. It was full of items that would hurt someone. He knew what he had to do in order to stop his pain. (A/N: Ooooh, full of suspense! Okay, I'll shut up now)

All right, back to the match made in heaven. They were getting ready for their small, yet cozy wedding. Mme. Giry was the minister and Meg was the witness. She was thinking on how to hook up with Raoul after ward and how she wanted to… That's not the story. Erik wore his usual suit, cape and white half mask. Christine was in her bridal gown and in her future husband's bedroom.

Erik and Mme. Giry walked up to the chapel. It had been cleaned up a little. Not much damage had been done except for the stained window. The heat of the flames had shattered it. The walls still had their angels painted on them and they had been touched up so they would stand out for the marriage.

He went over and lit Gustave Daae's candle for Christine. He knew it would mean a lot to her. He wished that Gustave could be there for Christine but if it weren't for him dying, the two would have never met and this wouldn't be happening.

Mme. Giry looked pleased with Erik. It was the happiest she had ever seen the man. When she first saw him, he was covered with whiplashes and had a sack over his head. Now, he was well dressed, had a mask on and was smiling so brightly! It had been a complete turn around for him.

Meg entered the room with a grin and laughing and she announced that the bride was ready. She signaled to Christine who was up in the corridor to come on down.

Erik's jaw literally dropped when he saw his bride. She was the most attractive he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled out of her face. The veil was placed on the front of her face. Her dress flowed down the stairs as she walked down and then she was up by her groom the ceremony began.

It went very smoothly. Everything ran accordingly, the vows, the ring enchantment, and the kiss. The kiss was the best part of the marriage in the opinion of the husband and wife. After the kiss, Erik scooped up his bride and carried her all the way down to his lair.

Then, the two swapped presents. Erik was the first to give his gift. He gave Christine a red rose with a black ribbon and a leather folder. The folder had writing on it like it was some kind of an opera, which it was. It was titled "**One Love, One Lifetime**,"

"Would you like me to play it for you?" Erik asked as he took his position at the seat of the organ. She nodded her head as a yes response.

When he first began to play the composition, he couldn't look at his wife. He was nervous she wouldn't like it. As he was easing into the music he relaxed a little and then looked over to Christine.

"It's the same melody of 'All I Ask of You,' isn't it?" she asked with a smile upon her face.

"It is. I hope you are enjoying it. This is just the introduction. No singing yet. Once we come across it, would you sing the melody?"

"Sure."

He was at the tune where singing was assigned just as soon as she said yes. She had to be careful about the notes as some of them took a big leap in range. She managed and the two of them sang for hours. They had enjoyed it and at the end, Christine kissed Erik and removed his mask. He didn't mind anymore. He was a married man and she already knew what his face looked like under it so he just said 'the hell with it'.

They went to sleep in the bedroom, wiped out from the day before and all Christine had on her mind was she was now a married woman and the happiest one on the face of the Earth.

Later that night, Christine awoke from a restful slumber to the sound of splashing water. 'It must be morning' Christine thought. She noticed that her husband wasn't at her side so he was probably washing his face. She gathered her hair away from her face and put on a robe. She rubbed her eye's walking over to the edge of the bedroom and saw two men fighting. It was Erik and Raoul! How did Raoul get down here?

She was now fully awake since she saw her husband and ex dueling it out just like at the graveyard. Erik had his clever tricks and when he stumped Raoul, he would always succeed in wounding him. They were only minor cuts though (darn!) but a lot of those were deep in the skin and making blood gush everywhere. Both men's clothes were stained from mainly Raoul's blood but Erik did have a few cuts on himself.

Christine rushed over to the port where the gondola lands and stepped in the water a little. Both men heard the water and looked over at the young woman. She had tears running down her face and she looked very upset. Both of them looked shocked that she had woken up.

"Christine. It's good to see you," Raoul said in a rather mocking way that made Christine nervous. "How have you been? You don't look so good. Are you alright?" and just as he said that the young man captured her and the sword was placed against her throat.

"What are you doing to my wife?" Erik said scornfully. He was very protective over Christine for this was his only wife he would get.

"Your wife!" He was shocked that they had gotten married so soon and at that he pushed Christine away and into the arms of her husband. "You know, funny how life works. You love someone and you think they love you back but all the time you have been engaged, they run off and see another man. Isn't that the position you were in, Christine?" Raoul said this as the tears were starting to create rivers down his cheeks. "All of the time we were engaged, did I not give you enough? I could have given my life for you but all you gave me was a freaking ring!" he said this in a yell of tears and he started to cry as he talked. "I know you loved him. I knew all along. Why did you have to break my heart on what was supposed to be a day of happiness. You had to leave me," and then tears turned into hatred and he stepped toward the newlyweds. Christine clenched onto Erik's shirt and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know what you are thinking and yes, I'm finishing what you wouldn't let me do at the graveyard. Step aside, Lotte for I am about to hurt you just as you hurt me!" and then Erik pushed Christine away. Raoul took a stab at Erik's heart but missed because Erik had put his sword up. They started to fight again but it didn't continue for long.

Christine had thought up a plop to attempt to get Raoul out. She quickly grabbed the lasso and Erik was facing her so she knew what she was doing. He made sure that Raoul wouldn't turn around when Christine was about to wrap a noose around Raoul's neck.

She gradually stepped into the water without making a sound. Erik occupied Raoul to make sure this was unexpected. He did pretty well at this for he kept cutting him and then Raoul attacked her beloved husband. Raoul had succeeded in doing so and made him scream in pain. This was a good time for Christine to splash around in the water since the noise of water slashing around would be covered by her husbands scream.

She lurched in the direction of Raoul's neck and succeeded in the placing of the noose. Erik then took over by tightening it and tying him to the gate. It was déjà vu of the awful night except for the whole love triangle. It had Erik and Christine paired and things weren't working out for Raoul. He was just about to get hung as he said this startling statement.

"Christine, will you still love me. Once I'm dead that is. If not, I want to curse my way to hell since I will have no meaning." Christine's breath was taken away.

"You obviously didn't read my letter. I stated that you would always have a place in my heart. It was just for you and I would love you in a way no-one would understand. I didn't write that just to waste my time. I wrote it to speak my mind and get across to you. Now, if you promise to leave and never return, I will be sure Erik let's you go." Once Christine said this, Raoul looked relieved.

Erik gave Christine a questionable look and then let lose on the rope in disappointment. He had hoped that would be the last breath that the Viscount would have taken but Christine spared his life. She was always a kind person.

"Erik, come and I will take care of your wounds. Raoul leave now or I will be sure you will pay the price," and then she walked away into his room and started to bandage her love.

Raoul tried to whisper 'thank you' but the words just wouldn't come out. It had really hurt him physically and emotionally that she had left for good. He left and the couple was spying curiously to make sure that he had and then relaxed when they put down the gate.

Raoul had really put some bad cuts on Erik and she knew he must be aided at once. She quickly cleaned and dressed then and then lay next to him in bed. He grabbed her and pulled her in closer into him and then she slipped away into a deep sleep. He quickly followed into the sleeping spell. They were consumed by darkness and Christine knew she would now be haunted by Raoul but not for long.


	13. The Following Actions

**Chapter 13: The Following Actions**

Erik was very protective of his wife since the second incident with the insolent child. He could call him a child because for all we know, Erik could be as old as Mme. Giry. They were both children when she helped him escape. Back to the story. He had worked on her singing and the opera. Christine had actually made a few adjustments. He did agree it sounded much better with them than without.

Christine woke up before her husband, which was probably a god thing because she had found a note. It read:

"Christine,

I know you will regret your actions when you find your husband dead in your arms tomorrow unless you will return to me. If not, he will have bled to death with puncture's that will not be able to heal. Say good-bye today. It will be the last thing you say to him. This is a promise!

Your Viscount"

"Oh my lord!" she said and then she started to wail. Erik heard the sound of her screams and came running out to her. He asked her what was wrong but she said nothing. She handed him the not and read it to himself.

Why would he blackmail Christine? He hugged her and then kissed her. They would either 1) run or 2) prepare for the worst. Guess what they chose, it was choice #2. Wasn't that smart. The duo would plan to hang Raoul when he walked in on their cozy, little abode.

Christine would be in a dinky dress. Short enough so she would draw Raoul to her. Then, Erik would be beside the gate. He would have to be hidden from the spot where the eye can see. After Raoul walks over to Christine, Erik would come out from behind and he would hang Raoul. **FOR GOOD**.

It was later that night they heard water spatter in the portliest. They were just wrapping up dinner and Christine had been in the dress all day. It made Erik very uncomfortable to think that Raoul was going to 'take her away.' He knew it was all a trap but still, it made his heart smash into a million pieces.

He quickly took his place and Christine sprayed perfume on herself to get Raoul's attention. It would just make him even more jealous he wasn't chosen to be her companion.

"Come in," Christine said with the most intimate voice she could manage out of herself. She raised up the gate and immediately, Raoul just looked at her. She had her hair down and her dress made everything work.

He was in shock and then he had to walk over. He couldn't resist her.

"Why are you so shocked Raoul? You seem to be in a trance." Raoul looked at her as she walked over to him looking like she was in the mood.

"You look stunning!" Then he walked out of the protection of the gate. Christine looked over at Erik who was as ready as a panther. He was smiling with an evil grin he always used when talking about the little brat.

"When don't I?" she had him in a trance and he was about to grab her until Erik wrapped the noose around his neck.

The ex was struggling to breathe and get Christine's husband off of him but it failed. That's a shocker, isn't it? When Raoul turned purple, Christine had to look away. It hurt her that this was actually happening. It probably would have happened. She probably would have if Raoul were stabbing Erik.

Raoul finally got a hold on Erik and jerked him off. Gasping for breath, he grabbed a dagger and was running toward Erik.

Christine stepped right in front to protect her Angel. Raoul stabbed her instead of his planned victim.

"Christine!" Erik yelled it at his wife. "Why did you do that?" he was furious with Raoul.

"I didn't mean to. I swear," Raoul was now in tears because of what had just happened.

Christine was staring at the blood rushing from her arm. It must have been in the place of Erik's heart. Raoul, being the dumby he is, he ran to Christine's side. He pushed Erik away.

"Christine, you know I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. I know you really wanted to kill Erik and it would be the same as killing me. You have hurt me once again Raoul," Christine was speaking in a tone neither men have heard.

Christine was losing a lot of blood and then she passed out. Erik grabbed her and ran to their room to bandage it.

After that was through, he went outside.

"Why? Why did you hurt her?" he yelled with a furious attitude in his voice.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to kill you because you stole her from me!" now Raoul was speaking like an ignorant child.

"I never stole her from you! She came on her own free will! You let her go. She told me how you were so kind. I don't know how she could have said that know. Things change. Leave now or suffer."

Raoul quickly evacuated the cavern and the Erik ran to Christine's side.

"Is he gone?" Christine had faked the black out.

"Yeah,"

"Good. Now, to my wound. It will take some time to heal but it will. Unwrap it and pour alcohol over it. I know I will cry but don't stop. Then, wipe it off and re-bandage it," Christine gave the orders like she was Mme. Giry talking to the ballet girls.

He followed her orders. When her poured the alcohol over the wound, she squeezed this arm with all the force he had and a little more. He soon stopped and then cleaned off the excess. He wrapped it tightly and then sealed it with a kiss.

Erik knew she was infuriated with Raoul. How could he have done that? They both were thinking the same thing. Raoul must pay.


	14. The Cemetery Visit

**A/N:** I'm really, really, really, really, ect. sorry about the long wait! Please forgive me! I have decided to change where the ending went so I deleted all I had and started new. I, also, have been working on two other stories based on POTO and another one that's based off of Phantom of Manhattan (just finished that book today(VERY GOOD)) Ok, so, I have brought you to three new chapters.

Yours truely,  
mrsgerrybutler13**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The Cemetery Visit

It was a calm night. Christine was felling lost for the moment and felt she needed some time alone at her fathers grave. She gathered herself out of bed, grabbed one of Erik's cloaks and went out in the gondola.

She had to raise the gate, which was very noisy. She lifted the handle and ran to the boat. She paddled off the dock and then she jerked back and fell on the seat.

"Erik, why did you do that?" she was irritated and her butt really hurt from the force of falling.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to the cemetery. I need some time alone. Is that such a crime?" she started to tear up and he hugged her.

"Let me go too. I will be right out," and then he ran to his room to change.

"Why do you want to come?"

"It is dangerous out there. Especially with Raoul on the loose. You know how he had always wanted to kill me. Luckily, you have blocked that opportunity for him," Erik replied as he grabbed up his cape. He never went anywhere without it.

"It's not me he wants though. It is you and if you came, it would make me a nervous wreck! Think about it. If I went alone, what would happen? He would probably break down, crying, and begging me to come home. Isn't that what you would do?" This made Christine re-think that. "Don't answer that." He really never did that on the opening night of 'Don Juan.'

"I'm ready when you are," and he came out.

The couple took their position in the boat and rowed up to the horse. He seemed a little edgy as they climbed the staircase. It was the first time Caesar had gone all the way but he was full of energy. He most likely could carry them all the way to the cemetery. So, Erik allowed him to continue the journey.

It was approximately midnight when they arrived to the tomb of Gustave Daae. Christine was in tears when she went and sat down on his grave. She was really expecting Erik to be beside her but he kept his distance. It was her time and didn't want to interfere with her personal possessions and thoughts.

"I wish you would come back and see me," she whispered as she laid her head down on a step to hold herself steady.

Erik knew this was hard for her but he continued to stay out of the way until he heard someone approach him. It was obvious a person was behind him since he heard the scraping of metal, which was a sword. Guess who it was? It was the loveable (A/N: sarcasm) Raoul and his sidekick, Meg Giry.

"Meg? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Milan…" and then Raoul drew the sword to her throat and cut her.

"You have a wonderful friend, Christine. She helped me so much. She gave me your exact location and she was helping me behind your back. How is that you have dim-witted friends?" This got Christine's attention and she ran to Meg's side. After she examined her friends' body she yelled out to both men.

"Raoul, how could you! You're such a…a… no words can describe your actions! I hate you and you will never earn me back! Erik, get Meg on the horse. Erik? Where are you?" and then with a brief slash of a sword in the shadows, Raoul was on the ground. Erik had cut him severely.

"He won't be down for long. I'll grab Meg but you have to keep hold of her during the ride home. Come on, Christine!"

It didn't take long before Erik had Meg in her arms. 'She probably won't survive,' Erik mentally said and then he plopped her onto Christine's lap.

Hours passed since they arrived home and Meg was worsening. She was starting to cough up blood and she didn't stop bleeding from the neck. Christine had to hold in the tears as she looked at her friend and what her fate held.

"Meg, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to pay the price," and then she coughed up a large pile of blood on top of Christine.

"I think she will have to suffer through the night to get better," Erik said as he stroked Christine's brown, curly locks.

"Do you think we should get Mme. Giry? I mean, she is daughter and I'm sure that she would like to know what's going on." Christine was trying to hold in her fear. She laid right next the only person that understood her when she first came to the opera house. She couldn't lose the person she knew best.

"I'll try and find her. If I do, what do you what me to tell her? It will be such a lovely visit, 'Hello Mme. Giry! How are you today? I'd like to tell you your daughter is dying in the arms of my wife. Would you like to see her before she passes away?' That will be a great visit. She will love me for that!" and having said that, he laughed as the mockery escaped his body.

"Just go and get her! Don't be such an idiot," and then she gave him a nasty look. Of course, he did as he was told and fetched Mme. Giry. She then took her daughter to a doctor who stitched up the wound. Mme. Giry also reported Raoul to the police. She was so upset that the Viscount would do such a thing. He will make such a good leader some day, not!

"Will Meg be alright?" later that week, Christine took a visit over to Mme. Giry's house to make sure everything was going better for her friend.

"The doctor told me she would be fine within a few weeks. Raoul is in custody. I had to go to the jailhouse to face him and the jury. He told me to give this to you," and handed her an envelope.

"Thank you. Tell Meg I hope she gets better. I must leave now. Erik is most likely to worry about me. I really don't know why but whatever. Good day," and she disappeared into the mist of the rain.


	15. The Final Battle

**Chapter 15: The Final Battle**

Christine found herself in the carriage, on the way to her home. It wasn't a long journey or a pleasant one but it had to be done. Christine read the letter that Mme. Giry had supplied her with. It read:

"Dearest Christine,

Please accept forgiveness for my selfishness. I hope you enjoy your life. I would like to see you before I flee the city. When you have read this, I have most likely escaped jails' custody. It's awful, I know this, but I have been so upset about your personal decision and I have to leave all my thoughts behind. I truly want you to be happy and I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much.

Love,

Raoul"

Christine smiled to herself. She had only wanted to get away from Raoul and now it was becoming a reality. No more being worried or having to fear for others whom she adored. She could actually live life to it's fullest with Erik.

She reached the opera house and folded up the letter so Erik wouldn't be worried about Raoul's reappearance.

Once inside, she noticed another note on the ground. It was a mystery why it was there.

"Christine,

Come down at once. I need your help. It's an emergency! Please hurry. If anyone spots you, meaning Raoul, run! Run as fast as you can! Do hurry. If you don't make it, I love you so much.

Love,

Your husband"

"Erik!" Christine shrieked at the top of her lungs. What in the world was going on with him? Christine frantically searched the restored stage and the boxes. Nothing. She scurried down into the couples abode and checked.

Her husband was tied to the gate and was being hung. Talk about déjà vu yet, visa versa!

"Raoul, what are you doing to him?" Christine rushed to the gate and tried to grab Erik's hand but was caught by Raoul.

"Don't you dare try to release him. He hasn't suffered enough," he grinned as he said this in a cleverly evil way.

"Why are you doing this? Have I not stated to never returned clear enough?" Christine was enraged by Raoul's actions.

"I'll let you in and he can experience more pain. Good thinking, Christine," he lifted up the gate making Erik somewhat crushed.

"Why, Raoul? Why are you doing this to him? I love you, but my love for Erik is stronger. Can't you accept that?" she was now in tears to see her Angel being hurt. It hurt him to see her in pain as well.

"Christine, if you just come back to me, this will all end," Raoul smirked as he talked to his former fiancé.

"Not if I end it first," Christine ran to Erik's side and grabbed his sword.

"You're stupid, Lotte. You have never sword fought and you think you can hurt me on your first…" It was stupid of Raoul to turn around as he said this because Christine ran, sword in front of her, strait into his back.

Raoul dropped to the ground as soon as Lotte took the sword out of his back. Christine looked over at Erik. His mouth was open. This was due to the fact that his wife had 1) used a sword 2) had used the sword skillfully 3) had killed Raoul and 4) he never knew she had that much power.

"I didn't…" and that was when the tears started to pour down her face.

"Christine, I don't mean to interrupt your mourning but could you help me?" Erik was turning blue in the face and she knew that if she didn't loosen the noose now, he might die. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I would kill him," and she buried her face into his chest and wept for two hours after Erik disposed the body in the farthest part of the lake.

The couple had nothing to fear for. Raoul was gone and he couldn't bother them anymore. Erik carried Christine up to their room for a very stressful night.


	16. Apprehension and Conclusions

**Chapter 16: Apprehension and Conclusions **

For many weeks, Count Philippe had been checking on his little brother. He had had his heart ripped and wanted to be sure that he could handle whatever else the world had to offer him.

He would check up on him every other day for signs of madness, stress, and/or depression. Heavy indications, at least. Raoul was a mess the first week but had come out of it as easily as it could have been. Philippe had suspected Raoul's consumption of alcohol but he really wasn't the drinking type.

The day came for Philippe to check on the young Viscount and his life, so to speak. His trip, as always, would start early in the morning so he could effortlessly be back to carry out the family duties.

When he arrived, the house seemed still. Too still. He checked with the main housemaid, Margaret.

"No, monsieur. I haven't seen him since he left yesterday evening. Early evening to be exact. We haven't seen or heard from him since then. Probably out to look for Christine and try to convince…"

The Count was aware of Christine and Erik's situation. Evidently, Raoul kept his personal life to himself and his brother. "There is no way to have Mademoiselle Daaé come back. She has found, well, rather went back to her 'true' love."

The Count de Changy knew about 'The Phantom of the Opera' and about Erik but never made the correlation that they were the same person. Raoul didn't share that with his brother and didn't plan to do so.

Philippe started toward Raoul's library to see of any trace of him or where he could have been. He found nothing out of the ordinary. A few books were out of place and he searched through them and found nothing. He went strait to his room next. Once again, nothing out of the ordinary. He did find the journal that he had given the young Viscount to collect his thoughts in and read it:

'…I have been a wreck on the inside for the past, oh, about a week now. I haven't gotten over the fact that Christine had gone to his home and plans to live there. She has broken my heart and I'm going to go there and break hers. I will kill the bastard Erik and have her all to myself!' Raoul! He would never do such a thing but, then again, love makes you do wild things.

The Count then searched Christine's former room. The window had been smashed for some time now and he did want to repair it before Raoul hurt himself with it. Or, at least, had the chance to do so. Christine's wedding ring had been rescued by, no other, than himself because Raoul didn't want to let go of her just yet. He was furious that day and had to rid her of his mind for that day, not the rest of his life. He stared at it for a while and thought about his almost sister-in-law.

She was a very beautiful woman and had a matching soul. A voice of an angel's and her father was a very noble man. She could be very opinionated some days and quiet others. She had a very good career at the Opera Populaire until that lover of hers had to take her down…lover!

That's it! Erik is the Phantom! He loved her and that was the only other person that would take her in as a husband that she knew. Raoul went back and killed the beast. Or at least tried to gain Christine back.

'Raoul, I hope you didn't kill yourself.'


	17. A New Life

**Chapter 17: A New Life**

"Christine, wake up," Erik was trying to keep his cool because he had been trying to wake up his wife for an hour. "Mme. Giry is here."

"Mmm…" Christine had been exhausted from the night before. Raoul was now gone and she had a nervousness about his family and when they would find out.

Mme. Giry appeared in the room to wake her up. Christine was a ballerina and knew Mme. Giry would come in if she didn't wake. "CHRISTINE DAAÉ, GET UP! **NOW!**" At that, Christine sat right up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Erik had to laugh. He had never seen Christine 'jump' out of bed.

"Very funny, Erik. Hello, Mme. Giry. How are you?" Christine walked out of bed and to her robe. She slipped it on very slowly and Mme. Giry finished her sentence before Christine slipped her robe on completely.

"Christine, I'm here about Raoul. I know it's a heavy subject but we need to talk about what you're going to do."

Erik noticed his wife was crying slightly and went over and comforted her. "We have been discussing all morning Christine and we, Mme. Giry and I, think that you and I need to move out of this hell hole." Christine's face brightened up a little and she noticed a look of relief in Erik's eyes.

Mme. Giry explained that her father was, also, an architect and had built many houses for the family. She mentioned Erik at an early age and her father thought it was a prank but built a house so that the young Giry would feel 'more comfortable' about the matter.

"It's not very far from Paris but far enough so that the police wouldn't come and ask about you two. It is furnished and has never been used." Mme. Giry was trying to persuade to couple to move at the moment but knew it would at least be a week before the house was clean enough before anyone would be able to live in. "It is on country land and has about 2 acres of land. It will be ready in a weeks' time. I will come and get Christine and then you, Erik. It would be safer that way. You have a week and my word. Good day." Mme. Giry got up, hugged Christine and left in a hurry for her practice.

"I say lets start getting ready, love." Erik was rubbing Christine's back tenderly and motioned for them to stand up. Christine was very tired. She hadn't gotten very much sleep last night and had expected to sleep in but when she thought ballet practice was going on, she was in full-alert mode.


	18. Philippe and the Officers

**Chapter 18: Philippe and the Officers**

"...and that was the last I saw of him." Philippe had called in the officers after an hour of waiting on his brother. He had hoped it wouldn't end tragic for Raoul but after the loss of Christine, Philippe couldn't push back the thoughts of his younger brother committed suicide.

"Has he talked about anything disturbing him?" a burly officer asked. He was the head of the police and knew that the royal family had been disturbed for he personally knew the relations.

"He lost his fiancé about two weeks ago." The officer nodded his head as if he knew what the man was saying.

"Mlle. Daae. She was a very good singer. I saw her on the night..." the officer didn't continue to talk because he believed Philippe knew what he was saying.

"...the Opera House was destroyed. Yes, it was a good performance but my brother was in tears when she held that look upon her face. Her heart was captured by the man known as 'The Phantom.' Then, the attempt to snatch her back, her retreated everything but her heart. I wish my brother had a chance at love." The Count could feel tears swell in his troubled eyes.

"We'll find him, Philippe. Knowing Raoul personally, he wouldn't kill himself." The officer, who Philippe later learned to be Pierre, patted his shoulder reassuringly. He left with his apprentice and notes that he took while questioning Philippe.

The older of the two Changy brothers ran upstairs after making sure the officer wouldn't return to read Raoul's journal to understand what he was going through.

* * *

Erik and Christine had been packing crazily and had stopped to take a break. Erik, of course, played on his organ but Christine chose not to sing but sat in a chair to relax properly. When Erik noticed Christine rocking back and forth and not singing with him, he stopped abruptly. He gave her a foreign look and said something Christine didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Christine gave a disturbed and annoyed look towards her husband. He gave her the gaze in return. There was silence between them for a moment. Then, Erik finally replied.

"I said, "You don't want to sing, FINE!" He stomped back to his organ bench, stressed out from the packing and the moving experience.

Christine just rolled her eyes and then focused them back on the book she was studying. She spoke out a couple minutes later. "I'm stressed too, Erik, but you must understand I don't want to sing at the moment." She got up and sat down by her husband.

She tried to remember the tune to "Think of Me" but messed up a couple of times. Erik took her hand in hand and guided her hands to play the melodic structure. It turned out to be much different than what Christine had expected.

"Anything else you would like to play?" Christine had moved onto Erik's lap and was plunging into a kiss but then he heard the shuffling of feet behind them. It was an out-of-breath Meg Giry.

"Meg...what...um..."Christine was starting to blush as she was about to kiss in front of her best friend. The young Giry started giggling but was met by Christine nudging her.

"It's harder to row here than I thought it was." She glanced at Erik, who usually had brought her down with either her mother or buddy. "Erik, Philippe has sent the police a little earlier than we had expected. You and Christine need to get out of here!" Meg was beginning to panic more than the couple.

Christine gave Erik a momentary look asking him what to do.

"I know just about every curve in this building. Should the need arise, Christine and I will come up and hide in another 'room' of mine. There is an alternative way out of here and we will get out."

Meg looked comforted along with the wife of the group. The older Giry came into view after hopping out of the gondola.

"I won't worry about them Meg. They are quite safe," The group decided to have lunch since Mme. had brought food for the mystifying duo.

Erik knew that it was time to take Christine and leave the living hell he had spent most of his life in but couldn't let go. Now, her safety was in danger, not to mention his as well, and they really needed to depart.

* * *

The officers were called into their line of duty and began their search for the 'Opera Ghost' early the next day. They gathered their finest detectives and representatives to search the charred site of the Opera Populaire once again.

* * *

Erik had fallen asleep in his chair with his book in hand the precious night. He was very sensitive to sound and heard the foot-steps of the search party. Frantically, but as quietly as possible, he made his way towards his wife.

"Christine, wake up." Christine shot straight up; frightened that Raoul was after her. After she had comprehended it was Erik, she calmed down a bit.

"Darling, we must leave. Throw your robe on and grab your bag. The police are here and we must find Antoinette." Although Christine still didn't quite understand who Erik was referring to, she didn't ask questions.

They had heard water splashing and went through the secret portal that Erik had used the night Christine left with Raoul. As he closed the drape the police invaded their home, destroying it and leaving nothing untouched.

**  
Twinkle22: I hope this lived up to your expectations! I know it was a looooooooooong wait for this chapter but I'm getting stuck so if you have any recommendations, please e-mail me! )**


	19. The Future Is Bright

**Chapter 19: The Future Is Bright**

The officers had left early the next morning, taking a few things as evidence. Things, such as, his music and mask, were taken to prove there is someone living down in the caverns of the destroyed Opera House.

Christine had fallen asleep in the middle of the intrusion while her husband stayed up, making sure they didn't have to go further into the portico. He had drifted off into a rest but woke up moments later, fully energized. He had never been one to sleep.

After the officers had gone, Erik ventured out to find his home completely damaged by the troops. He heard splashing water from a distance and went to hide out again but he heard her cry, "Erik! It's ok. It's Antoinette."

She came up to the shore, soaked to the bone, but completely pleased to see him. "Erik, what happened?" It was then Erik took Christine up to the room and came back telling his friend what had happened the night before.

She stared, wondering if it was the Count was accountable for the actions that occurred. If so, he knows Raoul is gone.

"Erik, what are you going to do? The house needs to be worked on a little more and,"

"Antoinette, Christine and I will be clean it up the rest of the way. We need to get out of here and it was a blessing that you even found a house for us. I thank you for that." Erik looked around his destroyed domain and let a heavy sigh. It was really 'gone.'

"Erik, that isn't necessary. I will fix it up today and come back tonight."

"No, Madame. We need a place to stay so we know we will not have this happen again." He looked around again and continued, "I will just miss the stage." Antoinette had understood that he had re-built that for Christine as a 'thank-you.'

"I will wait for Christine to awaken then." He nodded his head in approval and he, too, waited for "Sleeping Beauty" to wake up.

* * *

It was an hour before she finally woke up. She hadn't gotten a restful night's sleep and decided to sleep a little longer as a treat to herself. Unknown to her, Mme. Giry lingered outside, waiting for her to discuss the departure times. 

She got out of the swan bed a stretched to wake herself up. She chose her blue gown to slip on and went to greet Erik.

"Madame! What a..." she lost her words as she looked at her, now ruined, home. She exchanged glances at Erik who looked as though he would break down into tears at any moment. She looked at her mothers' sympathetic expression and walked down to them. She continued to looked at the remains of her abode she shared with Erik for a year, including when he was obsessed with her a little too much. She couldn't believe that Philippe would address the _commissaire de police_ to do such a thing!

"Christine, I'm so sorry that this happened." Christine gave Antoinette a hug and went to her husband. He, too, gave her a hug and then kept her by his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mme. Giry began to speak again, "Christine, you might want to pick up your things from the portal. You and Erik are moving in today. It needs a little more work but nothing to fret about; a little dusting, a little sweeping, nothing to damaging." Christine smirked and looked up at Erik.

"You're helping, too." He started to laugh but looked down at his wife's serious expression.

"Well, you should hurry up in case they come back." Christine freed herself from Erik's arms and went to get her luggage. Erik decided to get his out of a different hidden closet. He had the same music that the officers had taken.

Christine came back carrying two bags that she called her own, given to her from the Opera Company while it was still in business. Mme. recognized them immediately and smiled as she remembered the days teaching the girls the ways to express the music through dancing. She was the ballet teacher for many years and had taken a job not far from the old theatre. It was now the "Opera Populaire" of the time but soon, they would re-build the real Opera House.

"Madame, where exactly is this house?"

"Outside of town. Not far from here and you could come work at the theatre once it's reconstructed. Maybe ever become out _Prima Donna_?" Both women smiled as Erik came caring his belongings.

"The carriage awaits us!" Erik led the way up to the half-cleaned surface to load the carriage to leave the home that Erik had lived in and loved. They entered the carriage to depart but Erik watched his old house while they drived out of the sight of the House.

**A/N: I, mainly, got this chappie up so I could respond to your reviews. I hope this was ok. If you have nothing nice to say, please don't review me.**

**intoxicated by eriks music: I liked writing the part where Meg intruded them. I thought the moment needed some humor! Thanx for the good review!**

**Twinkle22: I don't think I'll put in a "heart-attack" moment just because I don't like people leaving me on end and I don't want you guys to be like "UPDATE SOON," and I don't and then just give up on me )**

**QueenButtercup: Ya know what, if you don't like, DON'T READ IT! I'm going with what I feel AND if you have bothered to read Phantom of Manhattan, you would understand that Christine LOVED Erik. Too bad that the story is "too modernized" for YOU, but others actually like it. Boo-freaking-Hoo. So, BACK OFF! B.T.W., I _have_ read the story _and_ the sequel.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chirstine, Erik, and their daughter Athena lived in the house for years. It wasn't until the last days of Christine's life that Erik felt alone again. His daughter had left to go live with her husband, who ironcially turned out to be the Viscount de Changy, or Charles. Christine died in peace but Erik lived on, to see theOpera House that he remembered, one last time...

* * *

"Lot 666...a chandileir in pieces. This is the exact chandileir from the events of the strange affair of the _Phantom of the Opera_. It was a mystery never fully explained. We're told that this has had the addition of electricity and will light any ball room to its fullest. My I start the bidding at...100 fracs?" Many people bidded on the damaged chandileir. It must have been the children of the parents who had watched the disatirous event occur. The final bidder was...Athena. She had come just for the event. She was quite old now; 45 and didn't have her husband at her side. It didn't matter...

* * *

Erik watched as the his daughter carried the slip of paper away to the field of the auction and then left his box for the very last time. The years had taken their toll on the poor man. He struggled with the tasks he was once so good at but that didn't stop him from writting music. He wrote three other operas after the death of his wife and had them with the rest of his collection. He was a talented man who was just another face on the street theses days.

He arrived at the grave yard late that spring evening. The trees were just recieveing their leaves and the grass was beginning to get brighter in color. He looked around at the other graves as he walked toward his desination. It had been so long since he had visited her grave; almost too long. He had wanted to wait until her beloved opera house regained its' company before seeing her again.

He reached the grave and sat down by it and prayed, "_Christine, if you still lurk with the angels, sing for them...sing for me._" He looked at the picture on the tomb stone. She was still so young when she went. Their daughter...only a small child; too small to understand the cause of the death.

He looked at the dates: 1854-1885. Very young to have died. He swept his hand over the large gravestone. It was the only thing he could have remembered her by. The memories and the marker. He set the rose with his old trade mark, a black ribbon, along side the grave. It carried her wedding ring along with his.

"_Never forget..._" It was their daughter. She must have wanted to remember. She calmly walked the grave and sat where her father sat. She noticed the small momento and picked it up. She remembered finding them all over whenever she finished a recital at the house; Erik taught Athena how to play all the instruments, including her voice. She turned out to be mezzo soprano. She sang like an angel and played beautifully as well.

" Father used to speak of the angel he once was, mother. Please tell me about him...when I reach you." She turned away and left, brushing a tear away from her cheek. Erik returned to his postition at the tombstone and talked once more"_I will see you shortly, my angel. Very shortly._"

**_Fin_**


End file.
